


all the things that went wrong

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: the 100 modern au [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, and also in extreme denial, but basically, i can't write for shit, im so sorry everyones really out of character, not me, ravens in love with o, slow burn i guess, what even is this fic, where is this going, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pointless octaven high school au that no one wanted feat. raven reyes in extreme denial as she falls head over heels in love with her feisty study buddy. aka the you keep cursing me out/ accidentally complimenting me in your native tongue because you think i don't understand but i do au</p><p>or</p><p>octavia does nothing and raven gets pissed (it's nothing in a flirty sort of way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro to woodwork

Octavia was really late for class. Like, really late. And on the _first day of the school_ year. And Bellamy would kill her if he got called in for one more “little talk” with Principal Kane. So she was running. Fast. Arms overflowing with folders and papers and protein bar wrappers and god knows what else stuck in between them.

 

She sprinted down the corridor as the bell chimed violently through the school, echoing through the corridors and her ears. Why was it so fucking _loud_? It was eight in the morning, for godssakes.

 

Students were chattering and blocking her way, laughing and talking, the world’s most caffeinated obstacle course; Octavia dodged around them like a pro. Sinclair was going to physically _kill her_ when she showed up to woodshop late. And she _really needed_ to pee.

 

Navigating the corridors was something she’d done a thousand times – however, she wasn’t expecting a very pretty Latina girl to enter her path, right at the last minute. Octavia crashed right into the one and only Raven Reyes as she turned in the woodshop door.

 

For a second, they were just both stuck in the doorframe, Octavia’s face getting redder and redder the longer they stood there. Raven was staring her down, her eyes piercing Octavia’s with a death-stare to rival Medusa’s. Face still on fire, O backed out of the door, eyes connected to the other girl’s, not backing down on any costs. She was Octavia motherfucking Blake. She didn’t apologise to just anyone, _particularly_ when it wasn’t even her fault in the first place. Not even when the girl was as beautiful as Raven was and Raven was definitely beautiful, with her wide eyes and her long glossy hair twisted up in an impossible-to-imitate way, and her _fucking perfect figure that Octavia had been **right pressed up against and damn if it didn't feel good**  and_... anyway, getting off topic. Where was she? Oh yeah. Not apologising. Sure, she maybe should have been watching where she was going a little more, but _so should Raven_. Who was now muttering profanities in Spanish under her breath. _Extreme_ profanities. Definitely not apologising. 

 

Totally not her fault.

 

(And Sinclair was going to kill them both for being late. So at least she wasn’t alone.)

 

*****

 

“Can I see you two after class, please?” The please sounded nice – Raven knew it wasn’t. Pleasantries signified deeper shit with Sinclair. And she would have made it on time if that Octavia girl hadn’t turned up at the last second. Bellamy’s sister.

 

Her best friend Wick winked at her from the other side of the room and patted the bench next to him. She sauntered around the tables and dropped her bag on the desk, but her teacher had other ideas. He coughed.

 

“Miss Reyes, Mr Wick, the seating plan? Kyle, we’ve been through this.”

 

“But sir, Raven’s visually impaired,” he smiled charmingly at the teacher. “She needs to sit next to me so I can explain what’s going on. I’m like her sight guide dog.”

 

“Very funny Kyle. I’m sure that would work if I hadn’t taught you both for two years already, and, can I remind you, been through this at the start of every term. Miss Reyes is perfectly capable. Although,” he added, a twitch of a smile sparking on his face, “You do have the hair for it.”

 

Wick made a puppy face, sticking his tongue out and panting. The rest of the class let out a rumble of laughter.

 

“Miss Blake, would you be so kind as to take your seat by the humorous Kyle Wick? Similarly, Raven, you’ll be seated by Mr Murphy over there.”

 

Wick smiled kindly at Octavia, who was still hanging around by the door, lost in deep thought. Raven scowled deeply and threw her bag over at Murphy, who only just managed to catch it before it smacked him right in the face. A whole year next to that cheating, lying, grade stealing no good _bastard._

 

“Miss Blake?”

 

Octavia shook herself out of her daydream. (Which may or may not have been about a certain pissed off classmate.) “Oh, yeah, sorry.” She took her seat, walking past Raven as she did so.  Once again she heard the foreign murmurs.

 

“ _Hay días tontos y tontos todos los días. Y entonces hay Octavia de la chingada Blake.”_

 

Octavia smiled. Raven, you idiot. _I understand the language you speak._


	2. that was one time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, thanks  
> its only my second fic on here and i'm tbh not too sure exactly what I'm doing but i really love this show and this ship and all these characters are my children  
> so  
> yeah. thanks :)  
> rae x

Sinclair wasn’t that bad, in most respects. He was funny, tolerated Raven’s general lack of authority and graded work fairly. Hell, he even managed to put up with Wick, not something which many teachers (or students for that matter) could vouch for. But if there was one thing he couldn’t deal with, it was lateness. Sinclair liked hard workers, and workers had a positive work attitude – lateness did not scream ‘positive work attitude’. Which sucked for both Raven and Octavia. Who were scowling at each other as their teacher pushed himself up so he was sitting on his desk.

 

“So, whose fault was it this time, Octavia?”

 

O shot an accusing look at the girl next to her. But then sighed and looked back to Sinclair. “No one’s sir. Mine. Wait, do we accept non-animate objects? My alarm-clock is fucking Satan.” One of her teacher’s eyebrows rose, questioningly. “ _Frikking_ Satan.” She corrected. “No, wait, shit, are you religious? King of Hell. Fuck, I can’t speak.” Raven snorted at this. Octavia sent her a look she couldn’t quite read. Her face lit up and she held up a finger. “So I don’t have a legitimate excuse for tardiness, but you can blame my brother for my swearing tendencies if you like.”

 

Raven remembered Bellamy’s swearing tendencies. Her face grew pinker at the thought of Octavia’s shirtless brother murmuring obscenities as she… well. Was it getting really hot and awkward in this classroom or was it just her?

 

“I don’t think it will be necessary to bring Bellamy into this. How is he, by the way?” Sinclair had always had a fondness for Bellamy, with his independent attitude. _Bellamy_ had always showed up to class on time (generally. Until he dropped out in senior year, anyway).

 

Raven watched the younger girl as she animatedly talked about her brother with a vague expression of love on her face. Octavia and Bellamy could pretend to hate each other all they wanted – the rest of the world knew what was up. They would do anything for each other. Bellamy already had.

 

Raven kind of wished she had that type of relationship with someone. Ever since Finn had gone AWOL on loving her, she didn’t really have anyone but Wick. Who was awesome. But not the deepest person. Like, great for a laugh, but not Bell-Octavia material. Nowhere near. So she threw herself into her studies, anxious to get a scholarship to some brilliant university far, far away from this place and all it’s bad memories. Somewhere she could blow shit up professionally and make electronics go haywire and actually get _paid for it_. Yeah. That sounded good.

 

She tuned back into the others, who had just finished their Bellamy Appreciation Speech. “I’m willing to forget this late and all future lates – because, as you so eloquently put it Octavia, your alarm clock is “fucking Satan” so this is bound to be at least semi-regular. However, this year, you must actually _pass_ the class,” Octavia made to protest but he held up a finger to stop her, “Yes I know it was just that one time, but getting drunk with Jasper and Monty in the middle of your practical final does _not guarantee an A*, Octavia._ ” He turned to Raven, “And you, Reyes, you wanted extra credit this year?” She nodded. “Well, how does a tutoring position sound? Once a week? No one fails this year, Reyes gets extra points to go someplace fancy and no one nearly fires poor Sinclair?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Great. Class dismissed. Don’t be too late next lesson, okay? This pass only stands if you are inside this classroom at least by five minutes into my lesson, right? Not squished, getting close and personal in my doorframe.” They both blushed and opened their mouths to complain. “No! I don’t want to hear it! Sort your relationship out in your tutoring sessions. Now get out of my classroom, I have a free period and an entire packet of chocolate biscuits waiting for me.”

 

As they walked out the door, arms brushing ever so slightly in a way that made Raven tingle. “You got drunk in your _final_?” She sounded mildly impressed.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “God, I can’t believe he brought that up. That was _one time_.”

 

This made Raven smile. Maybe Octavia wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. does flirting in spanish count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so short I'm so sorry but its half one in the morning and i just got back from this exhausting trip  
> having a sort of crisis  
> I'm alright  
> anyway just thanks i swear i'll edit the hell out of this tomorrow (maybe)  
> also if anyone would like to beta i can't read for shit so that would be much appreciated  
> love ya, rae x

“So.”

 

Raven slammed down a pile of tools and papers on the desk in front of Octavia, who groaned like it was the end of the world.

 

“Ravennnn, I know what a hammer is, you don’t need thirty diagrams explaining it. You can’t _force_ me to learn.”

 

Raven raised a (perfect) eyebrow. “Oh, so you know what a hammer is?” She clapped sarcastically. “Congratulations to the great Octavia Blake. _I know_ you know what a hammer is, dumbass. But _can you fucking work one?_ ”

 

Octavia squirmed. “Well, can’t be too hard, right? You take the right end and point it at the object and then,” she looked suggestively at the other girl, confidence restored. “Just bang away.”

 

Raven stared right back at her, without flinching. _So this was how it was going to be, huh?_ And great, again with the images, although this time it was Octavia moaning beneath her… you know what? No. She pushed the imaginings from her mind, cursing. _“_ _Maldita sea tu y tu atractivo innegable, Blakes.”_

 

Octavia hid her smile. It was a fairly shy smile, a humble smile, a real contrast from the aggressively unsubtle flirting a minute before. She wasn’t quite sure why it was there, on her face, but she was certain she wasn’t going to let Raven see it. No. Octavia Blake was going to fucking _win_ this. Whatever _this_ was.

 

Tutoring went on for another half an hour, Octavia flirting shamelessly at every opportunity and Raven cussing her out and sometimes (a lot of the time) accidentally ending up complimenting her. But it didn’t matter what she was saying any way, because Octavia wouldn’t understand it anyway, right? As long as she said it in her native language, the other girl wouldn’t have a clue.

 

Spanish was Raven’s first language – perhaps the only worthwhile thing her mother had ever given or done for her. It took her a while to be able to differentiate between it and English; until she was five she mixed up words and sentences, confusing the hell out of her teachers and her friends, but even as a kid Raven was smart, and she picked up the grammar and words for both languages pretty quickly after that.

 

These days, Raven’s mom wasn’t around much (or, y’know, at all) so she didn’t really have anyone to speak her favourite language to, which was a shame because it was such a big part of her, a big part that she was subsequently forced to keep to herself. But occasionally, when she was talking to herself or really excited, the words would still come tumbling off her tongue in Spanish rather than English. And it came in very handy when she wanted to cuss someone out without her teachers knowing – or if they guessed, they couldn’t card her on a _guess_ , right? Where was the proof?

 

This loophole was proving to be very necessary when it came to the beautifully screwed up jumble of energy and rebellion that was Octavia Blake.

 

“Sorry Raven I don’t quite get it. Could you possibly just put your hand over mine to guide it? You have such nice fingers, Raven. Such nice _fingers…_ ”

 

“ _Besa mi culo, Blake._ ”

 

Octavia smirked. Kiss your ass, Raven Reyes? Oh, she thought. Well If you insist.


	4. don't stare at my cinnamon roll like that lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. raven reyes in extreme denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapters slightly longer but still as unedited so if you see anything blatantly grammatically wrong please tell me because my spell check has a tendency to forget important things sometimes   
> otherwise, just enjoy!  
> rae x  
> (ps i really like kudos, thanks to all so far, you're baes)

So maybe Raven was a little pissed. She wasn’t quite sure why – okay that was a lie. She’d had a shitty day and on top of that, she couldn’t decide whether her student was actually into her or just messing around – I mean, it did _seem_ like something Octavia would do. She had never been the most diligent person, always the one with the rebellious edge, pulling stupid pranks all through middle school if Raven remembered correctly. But would she really mess with someone’s heart, with someone’s _feelings?_ Because that was crossing a real line, Octavia Blake. You can’t just _do that_ to another person.

 

When Finn just up and left, it had torn her heart into tiny pieces (which, hats off to him, was quite a feat actually. Raven Reyes was hard as steel emotionally due to her mother and her neglected childhood. She had a hard time even letting people see the tip of her ice-burg – to break it into shards, you must be really special). And with Octavia, despite all the exercise her vocabulary was getting, her heart was slowly but surely taping itself back together (and although she was kind of surprised that it was a _girl_ doing it, it didn’t surprise her half as much as the fact that it was fucking _Octavia Blake_ – maybe she should have seen it coming, the Blakes were always far too attractive). Except not really (because it wasn’t like Raven would ever admit it). And because with Octavia, Raven could never tell. Maybe Octavia only saw her as a friend. Maybe Jasper and Monty put her up to continuously flirting with Raven. Jasper and Monty probably put her up to continuously flirting with Raven.

 

And so what if it had been the only thing on her mind this entire week? It didn’t mean anything. Nope. Totally normal reaction. When thinking about a friend. _Friend._ Yes. Octavia Blake, her friend. Fucking _friend,_ and just that Raven, godssakes get that in your damn head.

 

Head hurting and wall of denial rapidly erecting itself, Raven slammed her locker shut (which to be honest didn’t do the best for the throbbing in her head). She walked grudgingly to her art class.

 

Pushing the door open with her foot due to her full arms, she walked into the room to face the sight of Octavia. _Think of the devil_. Not that she had been thinking of Octavia for the last week or anything (to be honest, if O appeared every time Raven thought of her, the girl wouldn’t ever even leave).

 

And god, was she beautiful. The kind of celestial glow that surrounds angels was shining off her, reflecting off Raven and everyone else around her. People smiled around Octavia Blake – trouble or no trouble, she had a presence, an aura of innocence and charm. Her grey-blue eyes were always sparkling with something (normally optimism, sometimes alcohol), and she had the softest, nicest body Raven had ever seen (or imagined). And today, she was wearing the tightest, cutest black, low-cut tank top. Her eyes kept getting drawn back to it like a magnet. _Fuck my life_.

 

She was near the back of the classroom, perched on a desk, punk rock boots on her swinging legs, her hair manipulated into miniature tiny braids, one of which she was twirling between her finger and her thumb. Next to her was someone Raven had never seen before. Eyeing him curiously and admiring the intricate tattoos on his arms, Raven sauntered over to her seat.

 

The art teacher called out – the class was chill, so half of the students just ignored her but Raven was listening – from the front of the classroom as he stood on the desk. “Alright everyone, you may have noticed we have a new student today. His name is Lincoln and he’s just moved here from Indianapolis. Please make him feel the welcome here at Ark Academy.” Mr. Wallace surveyed the room. Not many people were paying attention; actually it was pretty much just Raven and Octavia, and the new kid himself, who smiled awkwardly.

 

About ten minutes into the lesson, Raven heard her tutee’s clear voice from across the room. “Wow, your art’s _amazing_.” Her voice was slightly breathy. “I mean, the way you captured that flower is just… _wow_.”

 

“Thanks.” He sounded so bashful, like no one had ever told him that. Raven rolled her eyes. _Dios mio_. “Maybe I could draw you sometime?” Raven turned around just in time to see him tuck a strand of her dark hair behind a delicate ear. The two never broke eye contact.

 

“That would be so cool – no one’s ever offered to draw me before.”

 

God, she made it sound like he’d bought her a trip to the moon. Hell, if Raven had known it would get the girl so wet she would have offered herself. She wasn’t the best, sure, but she could capture the life on paper better than most.

 

“How come?” Lincoln replied. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Octavia grinned, biting her lip and _hell_ if it wasn’t the sexiest thing that Raven had ever laid eyes on. No. It wasn’t. _Damn it Raven._ Friends.

 

“Thanks Lincoln.” And everything from the way she said it to her body language screamed _Flirt!_ That was it. Raven stood up, accidently knocking her pencil off the desk – it made a clattering sound on the floor as it bounced. Quickly, she re-gathered her things and made for the door, kicking open the door and walking through it to the stares of the rest of class 3b, her brain screaming with jealousy and denial.

 

_I am Just Friends with Octavia Blake._


	5. what the hELL octavia blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> using stationery as an excuse to shamelessly flirt feat. an awkward raven and her sparkling jewel of a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sWEAR IT DIDN'T LOOK THIS SHORT ON WORD  
> i just hate dialogue okay so don't hold it against me, yeah?  
> rae x

Sighing, Raven pushed open the door to her bedroom. After the incident in her art class she’d run straight to the gym and just about killed herself for about an hour. She dumped her bag on the floor by her desk, but turned around and froze.

 

“You dropped your pencil.”

 

What. The. _Fuck._ Octavia Blake was lying, her legs crossed in the single most ever attractive way, on _her bed._

For perhaps the second time in her life, Raven Reyes was struck speechless. Well, nearly.

 

“Octavia, how are you in my _house?_ ”

 

She smiled prettily, a sparkle in her eye. “You don’t hide your spare key very well.”

 

Raven perched next to her, head spinning as the intruder sat up. “So what are you doing here?”

 

Octavia wound her legs around the other girl’s waist, so she was sitting on Raven’s lap, apparently oblivious to her friend’s immediate silence – Raven stiffened and swallowed. Octavia motherfucking Blake had voluntarily perched herself on _Raven’s lap._ “I told you.” Raven was having a harder and harder time actually breathing. But when she did manage to, all she inhaled was Octavia’s sweet scent – of fresh forests and intoxicating white lilies and places far away from here. “You dropped your pencil.”

 

Cautious about touching her, Raven carefully moved the other girl so that she was sitting next to her instead of on top of her. A great rush of air found its way out of Raven’s lungs. It was _a lot_ easier to concentrate without Octavia’s legs wrapped around her. But, she had to admit, not as nice.

 

“So why did you decide the art class wasn’t worthy of your presence?”

 

Raven’s face flamed, and suddenly the carpet was incredibly interesting. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Surprisingly, Octavia didn’t push it. “Well, when you’re ready… I’m here, okay?”

 

Raven nodded, and the two sat there in comfortable silence for a good while.

 

“O, how long have you been here?”

 

“About half an hour. Your bed is really comfy.” O did a little bounce on it like a five year old on a trampoline. “Also,” she smiled, “I did some exploring, I hope you don’t mind.” She pointed to Raven’s chest of drawers. “Cute Disney bras, Reyes.”

 

“Screw you, Octavia.”

 

“You _wish_.”

 

“ _You_ wish you could see me in my underwear. I know you know it’s not all Disney foam.” Raven smirked. “And I look damn good in black lace, Blake.”

 

And _there._ She could have _sworn_ that there was the hint of a blush on Octavia’s cheeks.

 

Not that it was much of a victory though, because it was kinda turning Raven on. But still.

 

Octavia moved to leave.

 

“I’m changing where I keep my spare key, Blake!”

 

“I’ll find it!” And Raven smiled as the front door slammed closed behind her.


	6. stalker much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I was just writing and this happened  
> the next chapter is going to be hell to write so im not sure when that will be but  
> yeah  
> why do I do this to myself

The next time Raven saw Octavia was four days after the 'you dropped your pencil' day, also known as the day Raven made Octavia blush at the thought of her in black lace underwear. So maybe she had been avoiding her tutee. Just a bit. Okay a lot - Raven had been going out of her way not to see (or if they were in the same class, not to speak to) Octavia Blake. It was just too painful, being with her, but not being allowed to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. So Raven had thrown herself into her studies again, just like she had when Finn had left her. And she was doing fine.

But she couldnt get extra credit for tutoring unless she actually _did_ , and she knew she would have to some time. Yesterday she'd texted Octavia that she wouldn't be able to make it, and then flat out ignored her questions when she'd texted back.

And maybe O was on her mind every second of the day, during class, during homework, when she was trying to get to sleep. But it was fine. _Raven_ was fine.

Even though her thoughts were constantly invaded, distracting her as she tried to fix a car with the wrong wrench. Normally she loved her job at Mecha station garage, but her heart just wasn't in it today. Even Wick had noticed (when she hadn't shot him down for all his terrible jokes, he'd got suspicious) - and Wick hardly noticed anything going on around him. _Dammit, Octavia Blake_.

Raven sighed, picked up the right wrench, and kept going. She slid herself under the car and began to work on the broken axis. She called out to Wick, on the other side of the workshop.

"Hey, can you chuck me the hammer?"

Sure enough, the hammer met with her hand a few seconds later.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." A distinctly female voice answered, and Raven froze. It was light and smiley and melodic and definitely _not Wick._

" _Octavia?_ " Raven pulled herself out from under the vehicle, to see her friend leaning against the work bench.

"See? Told you I know what a hammer is."

"I believe the question I had asked you was whether or not you could _use_ it, not just identify it."

Octavia shrugged. "Yeah, well, no one's perfect." Her features shifted into a fiercer expression. "You've been ignoring me, Reyes."

 _Mierda._ She began to protest, weakly. "No, I just..." Octavia raised an eyebrow and she trailed off.

"Statement, not a question. You've been avoiding me. I followed you here because I want to know why."

"Stalker much," Raven muttered.

"I heard that. Now tell me, dammit Raven. Don't make me fight you."

"I could take you in a fight any day."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Tomorrow, after school. First down. If you lose, you tell me why."

"And if I don't?"

"You can ask me one question. Anything you want to know about the great Octavia Blake shall be revealed to you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Prepare to lose, Blake!" Raven called as O walked out.

"No chance!"

Raven leaned against the car, sighing. She'd bought herself some time. Now she just had to think of a question to ask Octavia (Raven had been in tae kwondo lessons since she was eight. She was going to win) but also, just in case, a _really_ plausible lie.


	7. 'cause you are, never beyond repair part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a deeper look into octavia and bellamy's past, and meet a certain doctor.  
> bellamy really hates hospital gowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this isn't the fight scene.  
> in fact, there's no octaven in this chapter at all (please don't hurt me). there is however the set up for some bellarke, and we do understand a little more about how much octavia loves her brother, so there's that.
> 
> WARNING: there is a lot of implied/referenced/attempted suicide/self-harm/depression in this chapter, it's quite a lot darker than the others, so if that isn't for you then please don't read this chapter, and just skip it
> 
> also this chapter is a part I, there will be a part II of this chapter. I just don't want to put it all in one chapter so here we go

So Octavia was going to win, hands down. She wasn’t an idiot; she would never have agreed to the (ridiculous) idea if she hadn’t known that she could absolutely decimate the other girl. Please, Raven had no chance.

 

She slammed the front door behind her. “Indra!” She called out, rolling the ‘r’. She kicked her shoes off and made her way though to the kitchen, peering round the corner to see if you could spot her adoptive parent. She was nowhere to be seen, which worried O just a little bit.

 

After the death of Aurora Blake, Octavia and Bellamy had been stranded on their own, struggling to swim in the real world. Bell was only a senior, Octavia only just in middle school. He dropped out, got a job (or three) but he couldn’t support his sister and repay his mother’s hospital bills and pay for their rent at the same time. They lost the apartment. Bellamy lost one of his jobs. He went out all night drinking in misery. At least, that’s what O presumed he’d been doing – she caught him puking his guts out at five in the morning the next day, with a massive gash across his right wrist. So obviously, she freaked. Octavia pulled her shirt over her head and wrapped in tightly around the gushing, vaguely puke covered wound. Gently stroking his hair, she knelt down next to the shaking figure.

 

“I’m so sorry, O.” He croaked. “So, so sorry. I just can’t… _do_ this anymore. Y’know? I thought I could but,” he swallowed, and coughed up another stream of vomit, “I can’t.”

 

“Shhh,” she comforted. “It’s alright, Bell. It’s all going to be alright.” And she held her older brother as he trembled, until the bleeding and the vomiting stopped, and Bellamy Blake fell asleep in her arms. Then she laid him down gently on the bathroom tiles, wrote a quick note to tell him where she was, grabbed a few spare quarters and ran at light-speed to the phone box on the street outside their flat. Frantically, she flipped through the ripped and vandalized phone book, before realizing the numbers she wanted were stuck up on bright posters on the back of the door. Hands shaking ever so slightly, Octavia punched the numbers in and breathed heavily, impatiently while the number dialed.

 

“Hello? Yes, hi. I need some help – no, I’m fine. It’s about my brother.”

 

* * *

 

Octavia Blake dialed a total of three numbers in that phone booth. The first, a suicide hotline, who tried to calm her down and told her what to do if Bellamy attempted again, and how to help him. The second, child services – her brother was obviously under a lot of stress, but had refused to let his sister go into foster care, saying that he “wouldn’t abandon her when she still had him.” Well, it wasn’t abandoning if it was her decision – it wasn’t his fault if she offered herself up. And the third, the local hospital.

 

Abigail Griffin, doctor on duty, picked up the phone.

 

“Hello, Accident and Emergency, how can we help you?”

 

“I live at 34b Ark Street, my brother is bleeding out on my bathroom floor. We don’t have a car, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Abby hushed the frantic girl. “That’s alright honey, we’ll send someone to pick you both up, don’t worry. Just sit tight. Do you want me to stay on the line?”

 

After the initial shock had passed, tears began to stream out of Octavia’s eyes. Bellamy, her big, overprotective jerk of a brother, had almost been gone. The only person she had left has nearly thrown his life away whilst she slept in the next room. She choked on a sob. “Yes, please.” What would have happened if she hadn’t woken up to the sound of a loud flushing toilet? If she hadn’t found him, before it was too late? She was screaming crying, but the doctor’s even breaths and calming words from down the phone did help soothe her.

 

Eventually, an ambulance did pull up. The paramedics lifted the still sleeping Bellamy down the stairs and into the back of the vehicle. They drove through the silent streets as the dawn broke, and Octavia clung sobbing to her brother the entire journey.

* * *

Five stitches – five massive ugly stitches: that was what was needed to keep Bellamy Blake’s skin together. Up close, and clean, that thing was the fucking Grand Canyon of cuts – Octavia didn’t even want to know how he’d managed it. During the procedures, the nurses had discovered a multitude of cuts on the insides of Bellamy’s arms, so apparently this wasn’t the first.

 

It would be the last though. Octavia was going to make sure of that.

 

And then Bellamy woke up from the anesthesia, and there was crying and laughing and smiling and emotional rollercoasters all round. Octavia hugged her brother tighter and tighter until he groaned. “You can’t get away from me that easily, idiot.”

* * *

 

Bellamy was hospitalized for two more days after that first night. They hooked him up on painkillers for the physical, ensured he rested and prescribed various antidepressants for the mental.

 

And two days. Two days was all it took to have Bellamy worrying his ass off again. “Shit, O, another hospital bill. We can’t afford this, we still haven’t paid off all our old debts, not by a long shot.” He sat up. “ _Fuck_. We don’t even have a house. Where are we going to live? Where _have_ you been living?”

 

O opened her mouth to speak, but Dr. Abigail Griffin walked into the room, and beat her to it. “With me, temporarily.” She stated calmly. “As you are going to when discharged, I have a work vocation for you that you may be interested in.”

 

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something stupid and testosterone-pride fueled, but before he could screw everything up, his sister interrupted him with the sternest fucking glare he’d ever seen. “It’s done, Bell.” She said. “It’s already settled.”

 

“I have a daughter about your age,” Abby disclosed. “Her father – my husband – went through the same things you did about three years ago. We never knew – we couldn’t save him like your sister saved you. Clarke would kill me if I didn’t do everything I possibly did to help you both get back on your feet.” Abby smiled. “She’s something of a do-gooder type.”

 

Pushing himself up on his pillows. “Well, if it clears the princess’s conscience then I guess we better.” And in that moment Octavia saw some of the old Bellamy, the carefree Bellamy, return. “Now for the love of all that is holy, can someone find me some underwear? I fucking _hate_ hospital gowns. I feel so vulnerable with my junk swinging everywhere.” (Even Abby’s mouth twitched at that one.)


	8. 'cause you are, never beyond repair part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last chapter  
> feat. octavia's living arrangements, introducing clarke (vaguely) and a whole lot of octavia feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not the fight scene. next chapter, yeah? (yes i'm using backstory as an excuse to put it off, sue me)
> 
> i quite like this chapter though, because recent ones have shown octavia as a kind of desirable object - this one shows her as more human (imma sucker for the feels)

And so that was how it came that Bellamy Blake began work for the Ark preschool, courtesy of Abigail Griffin (who’s father had been the founder so she still had some sway). He was happy there, Octavia found, and great with children – well, he’d brought her up, hadn’t he? She’d turned out all right. And of course, there was Clarke.

 

O met the famous daughter about three days after she helped her brother move in. She was an art major – and one would expect an art major to be very floaty and out of it, but Clarke was the most down to earth person she had ever met – and within the time it took to spread jam on her toast (it was breakfast okay – and incase you were wondering, Octavia is one hundred percent a raspberry jam person, and the Griffin’s have the worlds largest, greatest supply of it – although they wouldn’t for long if O kept it up) she could tell that her brother was completely over his head in love with her. Seriously. She’d never seen Bell that awkward around anyone – normally he was smooth and womanizing as fuck. But then, one pretty blonde with an attitude later and nope, he was a goner.

 

It wasn’t like Octavia minded this. She didn’t _mind_ Clarke. She was passionately kind (and passionately everything else), wasn’t bad on the eyes and she was obviously good for her brother. She was working with him at the preschool between her classes, getting the kids involved in different projects to do with sculpture and finger-painting (she’d been present for that one. It had been hell) and she and Bell worked really well together leading their army of small children. But she didn’t really click with her – they were just too different. And it all ended badly anyway. When Octavia became friends with Raven three weeks ago.

 

Because despite the jokes and the flirting and the constant banter, Octavia could tell that Raven was kind of broken inside. And that she wasn’t past repair, but she believed she didn’t deserve to be loved, or if she did then no one ever would. Hell, Octavia was _trying_ , trying as hard as she could to make it obvious – and really, how could she be any less subtle – but even now Raven was pushing her away. Which kind of sucked.

 

But what sucked more was that Octavia knew why, knew the origin of this mental breakdown. Finn.

 

As far as Octavia was concerned, Finn Collins was an asshole that could rot in hell. With his flowing locks and his smooth talking, he seemed to be able to charm pretty much any girl easily. And he did (he’d even made a move on Octavia herself once. She’d got over it after about a day). But then he picked up Raven and they seemed pretty happy.

 

They were the power couple, inseparable. When the rumors rocked the school about Raven’s mom, Finn was the one to quiet everyone, to calm Raven down. He was kind to her, and as far as Octavia could tell, he was pretty much her family – he was all she’d ever had.

(Okay so maybe that bit wasn’t that bad.) But then Finn started to be more and more absent from Raven’s life. Even as an ignorant bystander, Octavia could see that he was never around any more, not when Raven’s mom finally packed up and left completely, not when Raven got her results back, not when Raven scored a sweet job at Wick’s family’s garage. Most would have assumed they were just drifting apart naturally. Octavia knew better; Octavia knew the _reason_. Clarke.

 

Clarke and Finn had instant chemistry, and that was the original reason Bellamy didn’t have a shot – Clarke was already in a relationship. With Finn. Who was dating Raven.

 

And yes, this is why he was an asshole. But it was also why Octavia left. Because she _knew_. Clarke _knew._

 

She knew that Finn was dating someone else, someone called Raven, but as long as Finn was at least partially hers, promising to end things with his other girlfriend as soon as he could, Clarke was fine with it. More than fine with it. Clarke actually seemed to kind of enjoy being the more desired of the two women.

 

And Octavia had hated her for helping Finn cheat even when Raven was just a name. But then she met Raven, became _friends_ with Raven (fell in love with Raven, but technicalities). And she realized just what the breakup, what Finn’s cheating, had done to the other girl. And she staged the world’s most magnificent shouting match with Clarke over it and promptly moved herself out of the Griffin household, and into the care of the next person, thanks to Abigail Griffin (who was sort of her savior, not that she would ever admit it). Abby didn’t like what Clarke was doing either, but her daughter was old enough to make her own decisions, even if they were the wrong ones, and besides, it wasn’t as though she could just _leave._

 

With Abby and her influence pushing the whole thing through, a woman named Indra, the Blakes’ old neighbor, legally adopted Octavia. She was an ex-army general, now fully dedicated to whipping the asses of the less dedicated ten year olds. To put it shortly, she was a mixed martial arts teacher – and she’d taken Octavia right under her wing. O was her protégé, her second in command - she was a natural fighter.

 

So when Octavia was worried not to see Indra as she walked into their apartment, it wasn’t because she thought her adopted mother was pulling a Bellamy on her; she was worried about being attacked. Yeah. Indra was a bit big on training and ever since they’d started training together, Indra had staged a series of surprise attacks to “keep you on your toes, girl.”

 

Octavia turned around slowly, eyes darting from corner to window to floor. There was no sign of her teacher. Maybe she was sleeping. Maybe she was watching her favorite war documentary on the worn-out sofa. _Maybe_ she’d finally gone grocery shopping – usually Octavia had to do it, otherwise they’d both starve, but with this whole Raven thing, she’d forgotten.

 

Indra dropped from the ceiling fan with a war cry an angry mating baboon might have been jealous of, knocking her student to the floor.

 

“Ow!” Octavia flew backwards across the room, banging her head on the fridge hard enough to dent the metal slightly. “What the _fuck_ , Indra?”

 

“You’re unprepared, sky girl.” (Sky girl was the nickname her foster mother had given her. Octavia thought it had something to do with the fact that she and Bell used to have the apartment above that one, but you could never quite tell.) Indra pinned her, still sitting, to the cupboard with a wooden spoon; “Unfocused. What weighs on your mind so heavily that you cannot fend off a single attacker?”

 

Pushing her mentor away from her, Octavia rubbed her head. “You realize it is _not_ normal to dive-bomb people from the _fucking ceiling_.” She muttered. Indra gave her a look, and she held her hands up, defeated. “Yes, yes, okay, I was distracted.”

 

Indra had that sort of crazy-eye look that made most people shrink away from her; it intensified. “Why? Did someone hurt you?” Indra looked confused. “How? You’re a good fighter – you can get the better of everyone.” She considered this, head tilted. “Except apparently me,” she amended.

 

Octavia laughed, and stood up, moving to get an icepack out of the fridge. “Yeah. Not that kind of hurt, Indra.” And it was true. Octavia was hurting – she’d fallen for Raven and for all of three seconds she’d thought Reyes was into her as well. But then suddenly Raven just dropped off the radar, ignoring her texts, blanking her in the corridors, deliberately avoiding her. And Octavia looked fine about it on the outside, her heart throbbed like crazy every time the other girl dodged her gaze.

 

She put the icepack back down and picked up a beer instead, cracking it open with a satisfying hiss. Indra was pretty lax about the whole drinking thing – as long as Octavia did the grocery shopping and continued her training, she was pretty lax about everything to be honest.

 

Taking a sip, she smiled, thinking of the fight that had somehow been scheduled. “Although, I may be kicking her ass sooner than you think.”

 

Indra nodded approvingly. ”That’s more like it.”


	9. starring octavia blake as natasha fucking romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fight - it goes a little like raven expected, but then again, not at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* the fight scene is finally here!
> 
> so being someone that knows next to nothing about fighting or martial arts or anything like that, I've just watched some videos (e.g. taekwondo on youtube, fights from the 100, the avengers etc) and tried my best to actually form a fight that is somewhat realistic. not sure how well it actually worked though. anyways.

And so that was how Raven found herself making her way to the mainly abandoned courtyard after her classes. It had been harder and harder to actually concentrate the closer she got to finishing and the nervous anticipation had her fingertips tingling. _She was going to fight Octavia Blake. Actually physically fight her._

 

It occurred to Raven that this situation had a lot of potential. Countless rom-coms, she was sure, had some sort of fight scene that ended with the two lovers ‘accidentally’ on top of each other. And then some not-so-accidental kissing. Usually leading to some very-extremely-intentional fucking. Or not, depending on whether or not the film was one you’d watch with your parents (but lets just say, Raven’s mom was never around, and consequently she’d picked up a _lot_ of skills in the bedroom department, so it wasn’t all bad).

 

So maybe she’d end up on top of Octavia. Or underneath her (Raven wasn’t picky). And they could have their own little romantic moment, stars aligning to bring them both happiness.

 

She chucked her folders by the wall. One of them burst open, pieces of paper and precious notes lying everywhere in the breeze. So maybe not the universal happiness bit. But it was alright, she could just copy off Wick later (and just because Octavia wasn’t going to swoon into her arms, didn’t mean she couldn’t still win. Raven wanted to ask Octavia her question – she also did extremely _not_ want to lose).

 

She bound her knuckles the way she’d always done; for Raven, it was a relaxing process, the winding and unwinding of the bandages. Also, it minimized the damage that could be done to her hands – and Raven needed her hands. It would be damn impossible to do her job as a car mechanic properly without them.

 

As she was finishing, she felt a soft breeze on the side of her neck, and looked up to see Octavia standing next to her, no more than the length of a ruler between them. Raven turned to face the other girl, legs apart in a strong stance. She looked down at Raven’s bound hands, raising an eyebrow.

 

Raven shrugged. “Just protecting my, quote ‘such _nice fingers_ ’.” Octavia flushed slightly and Raven smirked. Was it just her, or was this girl getting easier and easier to embarrass? Anyway. “You ready?”

 

“Sure, wrench monkey.”

 

“As you wish, my little stalker.”

 

Octavia threw the first punch, glancing off Raven’s shoulder. Raven easily caught her fist behind her back and pulled Octavia over her head, crashing her onto the floor. The other girl groaned in pain but gritted her teeth, pulling herself to her feet to the view of Raven’s half triumphant, half worried face.

 

“I’m not done yet, Reyes. It’ll take more than a mechanic to unhinge me.”

 

Raven shrugged, reassured that she hadn’t caused the other girl too much pain, and raised her leg to kick the other girl back down, but Octavia ducked under the blow and swiped her leg in a wide circle on the ground, catching Raven’s grounded leg and flooring her.

 

“Y’know Blake,” Raven groaned from the floor. “That wasn’t exactly how I imagined you sweeping me off my feet.”

 

Octavia gave her an innocent smile and another punch for that remark, but Raven rolled away, pushing herself up to standing, just as Octavia backed away. Raven watched her opponent, confused, but the steps away from the fight all became a million times clearer when Octavia charged towards her, her legs flying up to hook over the mechanic’s shoulders, catching Raven’s head between her thighs and pulling her right over, flipping her to the ground, Black Widow style.

 

But her moment of conquest was interrupted when her victim cried out in pain. Octavia rushed to Raven’s side, crouching down next to her to see her beautiful face scrunched up in agony and covered in mud.

 

“Shit, did I hurt you?”

 

Raven shot her a look like ‘really?’ “How do you know _that_ move, ‘Tavia? _I_ haven’t even learnt that one yet – that’s only for pros.” Octavia smiled, distracted, eyes sweeping over the other girl’s body for an indication of where she was injured.

 

“Yeah well, I have some inside knowledge – my foster mom doesn’t really give you a choice but straight into the deep end. I mean, not with her students, but with me anyway.”

 

The girl on the floor let her head drop back, sighing. “Of _course_ I manage to pick a fight with the girl who lives with a martial arts teacher.” Raven griped. “Because it wouldn’t be as fun if my life didn’t completely suck.”

 

“Where does it hurt, Raven?” Octavia’s eyes were wide and shocked and her voice was insistent.

 

“My leg.” Her voice was full of pain, and Octavia shuffled quickly to look at Raven’s leg, which, now she properly looked at it, was bent at a very strange angle. She bent over it, fingers stretched out to examine it and-

 

 _Wham_. Raven’s leg slammed into her shoulders, catching her off balance so she was lying on the ground next to her, winded. Raven crawled so she was on top of the other girl (so in some ways, her prediction was right).

 

Octavia laughed. “Were you _faking_ , Reyes?”

 

Raven winced. “ _Fuck_ , no. My leg really is killing me, I think it’s broken.” She smiled slightly, and although it looked more like a grimace, Octavia smiled back.

 

“I just really wanted to win.”


	10. i don't want to walk alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trip to the hospital feat. raven's leg (in pieces) and even more denial (yay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short okay but I'm really tired and can't form coherent sentences so

It was endearing, really, Raven’s determination. Even now, with her lying under the influence of several powerful drugs in the same hospital Bellamy had been admitted to after his escapade, she was arguing fiercely.

 

“No, _I_ won. Because I ended up on top of _you_ , tiny Blake, not the other way round.”

 

“You cheated!” Octavia protested, but Raven shook her head, furiously.

 

“Nah uh. Because my leg really was fucked, wasn’t it?” It was true. Raven’s leg was broken in a severe displaced fracture, and they’d had a hell of time putting it back together (Octavia hadn’t exactly wanted to watch, but she’d stayed there anyway, even when Raven was under the general anesthetic and wouldn’t have noticed her absence). She’d held Raven’s hand when the girl was sleeping, intertwining their fingers loosely; she hadn’t been lying in the first tutoring session - Raven Reyes had the fingers of a goddess. But she’d pulled her hand back before Raven woke up. Obviously.

 

“Anyway, even if it hadn’t been, you still would’ve fallen for it.” She teased, eyes sparkling, but the words hit hard at Octavia.

 

She spat back, “It’s not my fault I care about you,” leaving Raven speechless.

 

She left the room after that, for the first time since she’d brought Raven in to Ark General Hospital. Raven dropped her head back on her pillow and let the pain medication pull her under.

* * *

 

In the end, neither of them asked each other the question, because they could never agree on who won. Octavia hadn’t come back after she’d left for the first time but the girl needed to sleep so Raven didn’t blame her. (Well, she did, but she felt bad about it, so that counts for something.)

 

She’d been hospitalized for a day and a half now, and she hadn’t had the courage to look at her leg, not properly anyway. Wincing slightly, she pulled down the covers and peered at it.

 

Suddenly overwhelmed, she blinked back tears. Where once had just been her leg was now a scaffolding site for repair. There was a metal nail stuck through it, holding the bone in the right place, and a metal frame on the outside, as far as she could tell through the plaster cast. _Shit_.

 

Raven pulled the covers back up quickly, and plugged in her headphones, because nothing makes you feel better than sad music blasting at a million decibels.

 

She wished Octavia were here – she needed someone to hold her hand (and okay, so maybe Raven hadn’t been asleep for all of it, but she’d lain there feeling Octavia’s fingers in-between hers and wishing she would never let go).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi a displaced fracture is where two or more parts of the bone have been misaligned (and basically a bit messed around) and the type of surgery raven sees is called open surgery, with a metal nail through the leg to realign the bone. this is then pinned to more metal on the outside of the leg :)


	11. cupid shooting arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia is sexiled from pretty much everywhere - where else can she go?

It took Octavia three days to work up the confidence to go and visit Raven again. Well equipped with an apology and a bunch of really pretty flowers that she’d paid for with that week’s grocery money (Indra was gonna be pissed – she hated anarchy when she wasn’t involved with it), she made the long journey up by bus to the hospital.

 

Fumbling with the straps of her rucksack nervously (Octavia Blake, _nervous?_ Well there’s a first), she paused outside the entrance; would it be weird seeing Raven after what she’d said? After what she’d _done?_ She’d broken Raven’s _leg_ for gods sakes, and all because of that stupid fight – which by the way, she’d won because Raven _cheated_. But irrelevant.

 

Raven hadn’t said anything yet, but O was sure she would. I mean, come on, Raven would have to be a saint or an idiot not to blame her for it – it was her _fault_. Stuff like that doesn’t bring friends closer together, it breaks them apart. But heaven knew Octavia never wanted to be apart from Raven Reyes ever again.

 

Which was what she’d come back for. Briskly, she strode into the hospital, to the first floor reception and then past it, to Raven’s room, knocking once before entering to see-

 

Nothing. There was no one in there, none of the get well soon cards Raven had received, not even her secret stash of chocolate that she’d hidden under her pillow (for “medical purposes”).

 

Quickly and confusedly, Octavia walked back along the wing, but couldn’t spot Raven in any of the rooms. Desperate now, she ran to the nursing station, thankful to see the nurse that had attended to Raven when Octavia was here.

 

“Jackson! Thank God! Where’s Raven, is she all right?”

 

“Oh hey, Octavia, your girlfriend’s not here.”

 

Octavia’s cheeks flushed bright red. “She’s not my girlfriend.” _I wish_.

 

Jackson smiled like he knew better, with a twinkle in his eye. “Sure. Anyway,” He said, voice slightly muffled by the pen lid in his mouth as he frantically signed papers. “She was discharged yesterday. Didn’t she call you?”

 

“No.” Octavia’s voice was soulful. “No she didn’t.”

 

“She’ll be resting at home if she’s doing as instructed, why don’t you go and check up on her there.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Jackson.” Octavia walked out, the door swinging shut loudly behind her, accidentally catching one of the roses she’d brought for Raven in it and shredding the petals.

* * *

She didn’t go to Raven’s house; she went home. Or, she _tried_. When she was unlocking the door, she’d _thought_ something had sounded a bit off, but assumed the huffs and puffs were just Indra, training.

 

It wasn’t often Octavia’s instincts were wrong, but her assumption was this time. She kicked the door open with her foot, potentially ready to defend against an attack but instead saw Indra kissing her way down some _very_ naked woman lying on the kitchen counter with tattoos encasing her body like armor and what looked like raspberry jam all over her, that Indra was proceeding to lick off.

 

Octavia smirked, picking up an apple from the table before calling out, “Whoo! Indra’s still got game!”

 

Indra turned, shocked, a little irritated but still smiling, to look at her. Her voice was husky when she spoke. “Get out of here, sky girl.”

 

Octavia pulled a face, slamming the door behind her. She wasn’t going to be eating breakfast off _that_ counter for a while. And using _her_ raspberry jam for their sexy times. The very nerve of it!

* * *

 

She perched on the wall in front of the apartments for a while, deciding eventually to go over to the Griffin household – maybe Clarke wouldn’t be there, and she hadn’t seen Bellamy (in person, although they frequently texted) since last week. So she caught the bus to the other (richer) side of town and used the spare key (really did no one ever hide their spare key properly) to let herself in.

 

To be confronted with Bellamy and Clarke, flushed and staring into each other’s eyes like the world way about to end. Clarke’s blonde hair was a mess, and Bellamy was _smiling_. Octavia had – obviously – walked in on another ‘moment’.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake. Just _kiss_ the girl, Bell.”

 

They didn’t even turn to acknowledge her, his lips swooping in to catch hers in a chaste, gentle embrace. It was almost sickening to watch, actually. Octavia strode over and pulled the two lovers apart roughly as their lips began to move around each other with more passion.

 

“Alright, alright, baby sister’s in the house, lets keep it PG.” She turned to Clarke, who was honest-to-God _shining_ , the happiest O had ever seen her. “Now, I don’t know what the situation is with Fuckboy Finn but-”

 

Clarke interrupted her, breathlessly. “It’s over. I ended it yesterday because I realized.” She paused, biting her lip.

 

“Because?” Octavia prompted.

 

The world’s single cheesiest grin appeared on Clarke Griffin’s face and she looked right past Octavia to her older brother. “Because I realized I couldn’t be with Finn when… when I was in love with someone else.”

 

He took her hand and squeezed it ever so gently. “Love you too, Princess.”

 

And this is the bit where Octavia swore she almost threw up. Okay, maybe it was a little cute. And although she hadn’t exactly got on with Clarke recently, she made Bellamy infinitely happy, and that was really all Octavia cared about.

 

So as not to keep the happy couple from each other any longer, she left again, calling out as she exited, “You break his heart, Clarke Griffin, and I’ll be on your ass faster than you can say ‘I didn’t mean to’. And I know taekwondo!”

 

She leant against the vintage metal gate, mentally groaning. Sure, it was great playing Cupid for apparently the most brain-dead pre-school workers ever, but she’d been exiled from pretty much everywhere she could crash, and it was getting dark.

 

_Where the hell was she supposed to go now?_


	12. don't need no crutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one (sorry p0rnstarp0rrim) but back to raven's pov next chapter, aight?

Half an hour later, Octavia found herself in front of Raven’s house, one remaining rose from the earlier bunch clutched so hard in her left hand that her knuckles were turning white.

 

She wasn’t here because she wanted to – she had nowhere else to go, she told herself. (Although realistically, there was pretty much everywhere else.) So she’d trekked out to Raven’s house. She’d trekked so far her feet were hurting.

 

And she’d be damned if she gave up now.

 

Octavia marched up to the front door, ringing the bell before she could second-guess herself, hearing the bell echo through the house. There was no reply. After waiting an approximate two minutes, she tried again, and again was treated with silence. She turned on her heel, thinking that maybe she could crash at Jasper or Monty’s (though their apartments were about three towns out and she was already nearly falling off her feet).

 

But just as she jumped off the porch, she heard something. Sobbing and heaving – someone _was_ inside the house, and they were crying their heart out. _What if it was Raven?_ Worried and a little curious, Octavia picked up Raven’s spare key (under the mat? _Really Raven?_ ) and slotted it into the door.

 

* * *

 

It _was_ Raven. Octavia found her in the kitchen, which had to be the most random room to be randomly crying in. She was slouched at the table, eyes red and streaming, and Octavia’s heart honest-to-God jumped right out of her chest, bleeding. Her arms were around the other girl in a heartbeat, and Raven leaned against her, wracking sobs beating through her and into Octavia, who just held her close.

 

“Raven, what’s wrong?”

 

The mechanic looked up at her, sniffing. “It’s Finn.”

 

Octavia cursed, dragging Raven to her feet. “That _fucker_. Come on Raven, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable and you can tell me everything.”

 

Raven shook her head. “I’m not supposed to… I _can’t_ walk without my crutches.” She pointed to the sticks under the table and made a pass at grabbing them, tears falling harder again when she missed. “I can’t do anything right, O. Not relationships, not tutoring you, not picking up these _fucking crutches_.”

 

Octavia put an arm around her back and turned Raven’s face to look at hers. “You’re a genius, Raven – you’re the best person I know. If I had a choice, I’d _always_ choose you, for everything. Over anyone – over _everyone_.”

 

“You really mean that?” Raven’s normal sarcastic, witty demeanor was gone, all broken down, and it broke Octavia’s heart to see it.

 

“I really mean that.” Octavia’s tone was definite and deadly sincere, but Raven apparently still had doubts.

 

“Even Lincoln?”

 

“Shit, Raven, even Lincoln.” _So that was why she’d left the art class. Fuck._

 

But Raven didn’t need a girlfriend right now, she needed a _regular_ friend. And besides, Octavia Blake wasn’t about to be anybody’s rebound sex.

 

She turned her thoughts back to the present situation. “Crutches. Pfft. You don’t need crutches. Can I pick you up?”

 

Slowly, tears stemming, face flushing, Raven nodded.


	13. the fuckboy returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn more about finn and raven, octavia becomes a professional comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter! at last, you cry.
> 
> i'm literally so sad about this. i never wanted to hurt raven at all, why is this fic now based on torturing my two favourite characters instead of loving them
> 
> please point out mistakes if you see them :)

There were worse things, Raven supposed. Than being carried by Octavia Blake, that is. Who was a lot stronger than she looked apparently, although Raven probably should have guessed her the day she was judo flipped across the courtyard.

 

Not that she blamed Octavia for that – not at all. It had been Raven’s idea, hadn’t it? The fight? Anyway, it was an accident. And sure, it sucked, but she was Raven Reyes – she’d been through a hell of a lot worse.

 

She was going through a hell of a lot worse _now_.

 

They reached the living room and ever so gently, as though she would break like glass, Octavia laid her down on the worn cushions of the sofa, perching next to her and propping Raven’s leg up on her lap (which Raven blushed at but ignored – Octavia was a touchy-feely person, she got it).

 

“Talk.”

 

The tears threatened to make a reappearance but talk she did.

 

She told Octavia how she’d loved Finn, how she’d relied on Finn, how desperate she’d been for someone, _anyone_ to love her the way her family never had. And how it had broken her heart, broken all of her, when she’d found out what he’d been doing. But she didn’t beg for him back, didn’t offer him second, third and fourth chances like another girl might. Raven Reyes wasn’t going to try and keep someone who’d cheated, and lied, and didn’t love her anymore. Because it was the love she’d wanted, and Finn couldn’t give her that, and had broken it off in the single most devastating way he could have possibly done.

 

But that was all months ago. There was more – it got worse.

 

Finn had come by her garage, asking after her, _four separate times_ before Wick had told him in not as many words to leave (fuck off, he’d said specifically – he told him to leave Raven the fuck alone “after all the pain you’ve already caused her. You don’t deserve her, Finn, not as a girlfriend, not as a friend,”). And the last time, Raven had hidden under a car for twenty minutes while her best friend threw shade at the boy who’d broken her heart, tears streaming down her face just as they were now.

 

But that was all weeks ago. There was more – it got worse.

 

Out with friends on her birthday, Raven had gone to her favorite bar, The Dropship, not realizing they’d recently been hiring. And of course Finn, with his beautiful fucking face and his fucking flowing long hair, had been the perfect candidate for the job.

 

 _He’d_ brought over her birthday cake with a wink and a “happy birthday sweetheart,” and then walked back across the bar to give his blonde girlfriend a socking great NSFW kiss on the lips, Clarke giggling as he pulled back, peppering her neck with bites, just like he used to do for Raven.

 

It had ruined her evening. It had ruined her birthday. It had ruined the salvaged Raven she’d just managed to put back together from the scattered pieces he’d left behind.

 

She’d walked straight out after that, straight home. Even when Harper had tried to follow her, even when Wick had begged her to “forget it wrench-monkey. We’ll go somewhere, anywhere else!”

 

But that was three weeks ago. There was more – it got worse.

 

Octavia was holding her hand by now, bottom lip chewed raw. Her thumb was stroking the back of Raven’s fingers, and it was oddly calming, grounding Raven. She ran her other hand back through her tangled hair, a fresh lake of tears brimming over.

 

“And then, this morning, he just showed up out of the blue.” She sniffed. “I didn’t check the peephole – I never do. If someone wants to start shit with me, let them try.” Then she laughed, a raw, slightly hollow laugh. She gestured to the leg, still lying across Octavia’s, “Although maybe I should start checking now, huh? What could I do to a robber? Hit them with my crutches? I can’t even _pick_ _up_ my crutches.”

 

Octavia swept a strand Raven’s dark hair behind her ear. “I’ll take them out for you, don’t worry.”

 

There was something in Octavia’s voice that Raven couldn’t quite read. A sort of… softness, almost. “Yeah, anyway, I just opened the door, and there he was, Finn Collins in all his glory.”

 

“Forget a robber, Rave. You shoulda punched the hell out of _him_.”

 

“Funny, I thought the same thing. But my fist wouldn’t move from my side. I guess I’d loved him for so many years. I guess some part of me will always love him, y’know?”

 

Octavia nodded. We never really let go of the people we let in, not even if they’re a veritable bag of scum like a certain ex-boyfriend of Raven’s.

 

“He said he still loved me. That he still wanted to be with me.” Raven choked on her words. “He said… he said he’d broken up with Clarke because he didn’t love her, he loved _me_. And,” she shook slightly, shivering as though to brush off invisible spiders. “He gave me that smile, as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, and leaned towards me, as though he was going to, to…”

 

She trailed off. “To kiss you?” Octavia completed gently.

 

Raven nodded. “I slammed the door in his face and ran back through to the kitchen. He kept ringing the doorbell. I tried playing loud music, but it’s really obnoxiously loud and I could still hear it. So after about five minutes, I went back to the door and told him if he didn’t get off my property I was going to call the police.” She swallowed. “And he left. But I just kept thinking, you know, what if I hadn’t closed the door when I had? What if I hadn’t said no? A part of me wanted to be with him so bad O, still does want to. He was my childhood, I never wanted this,” she cried into Octavia’s chest, “ _I loved him so much_.”

 

“I know honey. I know.”


	14. when i'm with you, i don't feel so alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unforgiveable fluff. disney movies and ice-cream. the works

So maybe by the time they were halfway through Disney’s ‘Hercules’, Raven wasn’t feeling so bad. But that wasn’t _Octavia_ – that was the movie, and the giant tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream that O had pulled from the bottom of Raven’s freezer. Wasn’t it?

 

Truth was, even without those things her mood would have lifted, just by Octavia being there, and holding her hand, and understanding. _God,_ Raven was in so deep for this girl.

 

“This whole film is pretty historically inaccurate.” O pointed out. “For starters, in Greek myths, it was _Heracles_ , not Hercules. They even got the title wrong.” Raven was snuggled into her, so really it was impressive she was able to form coherent sentences, much less movie mistakes.

 

Raven’s (extremely pointy) elbow found it’s way into Octavia’s side. She jumped away slightly, letting out a sound somewhere in between an exclamation of pain and a laugh (it tickled okay?)

 

“Don’t be such a misery guts.” Wow, Raven’s voice was super-cute when she was tired and happy. And her _face._ All scrunched up and just _begging_ to be kissed all over.

 

She laughed. “Sorry. Bell’s a huge history nerd; sometimes it rubs off on me.”

 

“Just _shuddup,_ tiny Blake and let me watch the movie/”

 

They watched in silence for a while, and Octavia managed to hold back another couple of (admittedly, insignificant) details. Until Zero to Hero started playing and Raven just couldn’t keep still. She kept wriggling about, which was pretty uncomfortable for the girl she was leaning against to say the least.

 

Octavia sighed. “Come on, lets get you up.”

 

“What?”

She pulled Raven to her feet (well, foot) and began to dance wildly. The mechanic leaned herself against the sofa arm and joined in. They sung the lyrics back to each other.

 

“Who put the ‘glad’ in gladiator?” Octavia sung out.

 

“Her – cu – les!” Raven more or less screamed back (talented at many things that girl, but maybe she should stick to mechanics). Octavia found it probably ten times more endearing than it should have been.

 

“Whose daring deeds are great theater?”

 

“Her – cu – les!”

 

“Is he bold?”

 

“No one braver!” (They were both doing the crazy voices by now.)

 

“Is he sweet?” Octavia put her hands together under her chin, the very picture of girlish innocence.

 

“Our favorite flavor!”

 

They launched into the superfast last bit with great energy; Octavia even managed the to reach the last note, screaming it out with the world’s greatest sass before collapsing down on the sofa, breathless, next to Raven, still perched on the arm swinging her legs.

 

“You wanna help me down from here, O?”

 

She winked, smirking. “Sure thing, sweetie.”

 

 

Raven’s face was heating up. She knew which song was next. Her face had been this red when Octavia had brought her down onto the sofa, her gentle arms wrapped right around her – but she wasn’t quite sure she could sit through this one without doing something to completely ruin everything.

 

 _Shit shit shit._ She could hear the opening notes. Octavia laid her head back across Raven’s lap as she began to sing, soulfully. She really did have a beautiful voice – one that Raven was nine hundred percent certain would sound even better screaming her name, though.

 

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment…” Fuck. She wasn’t breaking eye contact, either. Her crystal-green eyes were staring right into Raven’s and Raven was getting lost in them. Then the jazzy note hit, and Octavia kicked her legs up, smirking.

 

“That’s ancient history, been there, done that!”

 

Fuck fuck _fuck_. It really didn’t help that this song was so catchy. Or that Raven knew all the words from obsessive Disney binge-watching.

 

She reluctantly (happily) took the part of the Muses.

 

“Who’d you think you’re kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to you…”

 

She trailed off, looking at Octavia, picking up the lyrics again when she shook herself off.

 

“We know how you feel and who you’re thinkkkiingggg offfffff.”

 

Octavia raised her eyebrows at this as she sung over her. Raven blushed.

 

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it!”

 

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?”

 

“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love!” Raven thought it was impossible for her face to physically get any redder.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Octavia got up and started dancing around again, swaying her hips and clutching at her heart. And Raven didn’t know where to look, where not to look, what to do. So she just kept singing.

 

“Girl, don’t be proud, it’s okay, you’re in love.”

 

Octavia crashed back down next to her, turned towards her, on the sofa. Her cheeks were flushed – from all that dancing, Raven told herself – and her lips were so _red_ and she was so _beautiful_ and…

 

And she was still singing.

 

“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in,” Her eyes found Raven’s and it was like they were connected. Her cold hand wound itself around Raven’s wrist and it was cool and calming against her flushed skin. “Love.”

 

 _Oh, fuck it._ Raven leaned in, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! please comment what you think! where is it gonna go next? i have zero ideas please help


	15. so she's not straight then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for what its worth I'm sorry (not sorry) but more story hey so thats a bonus
> 
> please comment all your feelings feel free

“Raven! You’re awake!” Octavia babbled as Raven blinked into consciousness.

 

She shook the other girl’s overprotective hands off as she sat up. “Wha- What happened?”

 

Octavia looked at her, vaguely upset with searching eyes. “One minute you were…” She looked as though she was going to say something for a minute but just shook her head slightly, gulped and continued. “…you were fine, and the next you literally just collapsed! I was so worried, I ran into the kitchen to dial nine-one-one but then I found these on the table.” She reached over Raven to grab two packets in a shiny silver color. “Tablets. _Pain medication._ There’s none left, Reyes, how many did you _take?_ ”

 

In protest, Raven began to open her mouth but Octavia pipped her to the post. “Rhetorical question; I can count. Eight empty holes. _Eight tablets, Raven._ What the _hell_ were you thinking?”

 

“Two of those were from yesterday.”

 

“Oh what, please, like six is any better.” Octavia looked furious (and it was weirdly beautiful and disturbingly sexy when Octavia got mad). “ _Do you know_ how scared I was for you, Raven? I almost lost my brother to that and…” She trailed off slightly, as though she’d said too much. “I just can’t lose you too, okay?”

 

Guiltily but intrigued about what the other girl was holding back, Raven looked down at her lap. “Sorry, O, I was just so upset I,” She inhaled deeply. _Finn_. “I wasn’t thinking. It was just to make the pain go away for a bit; I’m not suicidal I swear.”

 

She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. “Good.” She searched Raven’s face anxiously. “You do know pain killers only take away _physical_ pain, don’t you wrench monkey?”

 

Raven nodded.

 

“So what happened before I blacked out? The last thing I remember is crying with you about Finn.” A new, inexplicable look of pain flashed across Octavia’s countenance before she could hide it.

 

“We were just watching Hercules. You know it well enough to pick it up from here, don’t you?”

 

Raven nodded again.

 

“I’m gonna leave, if that’s okay.” Octavia scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. _Why are you acting so strange suddenly?_

 

“Of course.”

 

She stood up. And then sat back down again. “Wait, shit, sorry Raven. I forgot. The reason I came here in the first place- “

 

Raven interrupted with a wicked grin. “Apart from me being your absolute favorite person, obviously.”

 

Octavia didn’t laugh. “Um, yeah, that. Well, I’ve been kinda,” She cleared her throat, “Sexiled.”

 

This forced a laugh out of Raven’s throat. “And this is a first for you I presume.”

 

“Something like that,” Octavia admitted. “I’m normally the one doing the sexiling.”

 

Okay, and maybe the thought of Octavia with other people was slightly upsetting, but that was just a totally normal reaction. Probably because Raven hadn’t had sex since… well, since Bellamy. Speaking of big Blake…

 

“Bet Bellamy loves that. Doesn’t he punch the fuck out of them for touching his baby sister?”

 

Octavia laughed, this time. “Well, yeah, I expect he’d like to.” She shrugged. “But y’know. I could take him.”

 

“Hell yeah you could.”

 

“And besides,” She added absent-mindedly, “Bell’s a gentleman – he would never hit a girl.”

 

And so what if the affirmation of her best friend (crush) not being as straight as she looked sent Raven into silent shock for the next two minutes. It didn’t mean anything. Right?


	16. and i swear i'll burn this city down (to show you the lights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepovers and fall out boy and making out

There was something strange in the way she woke up, and Raven knew it the instant she did. It wasn’t like, _bad_ weird (actually it was really, really nice weird), it was just… different. Unusual. A contrast to the way she generally found herself when she woke – which was alone. And she wasn’t alone now.

 

Her body was pressed up against someone else’s, and her skin was a combination of on fire and melting. Somewhere in between magical and too magical; all she knew was she never wanted it to end. Because it was _Octavia_ she was being held by, and she seldom wanted Octavia to stop doing anything.

 

She snuggled into her, and the sleeping girl’s arms found their way around her. It felt so _good_ , to be held, to just be gently touched with so much affection, rather than lust or want, like she hadn’t been in years – like she hadn’t really been ever, she supposed. Well she wasn’t opposed to starting now. Raven fell asleep like that, unashamedly enjoying the feeling of being in Octavia’s arms.

 

* * *

 

She was drawn back to consciousness by a small, wet, press to her forehead. _A kiss_. Octavia had just kissed her forehead. Her eyes flew open to catch the girl drawing away from her and caught her hand.

 

“I- I’m so sorry,” The girl stuttered. “After everything you’ve done for me and, I’m sorry, I’m such a mess and-”

 

Raven put her other hand up to the back of Octavia’s neck, pulling her down as her other hand linked her fingers into Octavia’s thin ones. And as their lips made contact, a lightning-bolt realization hit Raven like an electric shock, and she pulled back suddenly.

 

“This isn’t the first time I kissed you, is it? I remember now.”

 

Octavia smiled. “You kissed me, and the collapsed under pain meds. I wasn’t sure if you meant it or if it was a mistake or-”

 

“You _asshole_. I’ve been keeping it PG the entire night because I thought you weren’t into me!”

 

“How could anyone not be into you, Reyes?” Their lips reconnected and it was like they were one mass of energy, ebbing and flowing and sparking all over the place.

 

Octavia pulled away first, gasping for breath, cheeks flushed and lips red and glistening in a way that awoke something in Raven’s core, a whole new type of need.

 

“Morning breath.”

 

“Yeah, gross, go brush your teeth.”

 

“Do you have an unused toothbrush I can have?”

 

“Uh, no, just use mine; it’s by the sink.”

 

She made a face. “ _Ew_ , no. That’s gross.”

 

“You just _shoved your tongue down my throat_. Your _entire mouth_ is literally _covered_ in my saliva.”

 

Octavia held her hands up, shivering in disgust. “Urgh, _stop_ , Raven, or I won’t kiss you any more.”

 

Raven let out a deep throaty chuckle like ‘yeah, sure’. “Just use mouthwash or your finger or some shit.”

 

She was back in a matter of seconds, brushing her hair until Raven asked what the point was – “I’m just going to mess it up anyway.” Octavia stuck her tongue out in retort, before straddling Raven, looking weirdly sexy in Raven’s spanner and wrench pajamas (yeah, she was a closet nerd, don’t dwell on it).

 

They began to kiss again, Octavia’s hands on the sides of her face, Raven’s on the sides of Octavia. The girl on top bit Raven’s lip, eliciting a groan from her.

 

“ _Octavia._ ”

 

Octavia smirked. “Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name.”

 

“Are you quoting _Save Rock and Roll_ in the middle of making out? You're such a nerd; God, why do I _like_ you?”

 

“You can name the specific _album_ , but _I'm_ the nerd? And hey, Fall Out Boy is sexy.”

 

“Wick likes them - that's his favourite album." She frowned. "Sexy? Doesn’t the main singer wear a fedora or something?”

 

“ _Yes_. Don’t make me break up with you before we’ve even been on one date, Reyes.” She warned.

 

“Okay okay, fine.” Raven said in between kisses, rolling her eyes. “Fedoras are _very_ sexy.”

 

“Absolutely. For example, you’d look damn desirable in pretty much anything.”

 

“Even covered in grease?”

 

“ _Especially_ covered in grease. That’s hot.”

 

“…if you say so.” She swooped in for another long tongue wrestle, hands moving up and down Octavia’s back before pulling back again. “Hey, you know I’ve slept with your brother, right?”

 

Octavia moaned and arched her back. “I don’t really want to talk about Bellamy right now.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

They didn’t do all that much talking after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddya think? please comment, you have no idea how happy all your lovely comments make me :)


	17. its you that i've been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHIS WHOLE TIME??? (i hope we haven't forgotten the earlier chapters ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well my friends, it has been a rEALLY LONG time  
> but I finally wrote the last chapter!! how exciting is that??
> 
> big big thank you to mrocznazuzia for commenting and making me remember that i hadn't actually finished this fic and that i really needed to, just because
> 
> everyone hates unfinished fics right?
> 
> i make eVERY POSSIBLE APOLOGY to any spanish speakers. my spanish is terrible and google translates is possibly even worse i have no idea. if you can properly translate anything I've say wrong, just say, literally.
> 
> love rae xx
> 
> p.s. wHOS EXCITED FOR SEASON 3???

It was that tutoring time of the year again and a very proud Raven Reyes stood in the workshop, hands wrapped tightly around the waist of her incredibly beautiful, wonderfully smart girlfriend. Octavia could feel her mechanic breathing, pressed against her back as the younger Blake turned her final project over in her hands.

 

“I can’t believe you finished it. My little baby,” Raven snuggled her face into Octavia’s shoulder neck, peering over her shoulder at the tiny metallic robot, “all grown up and saving China.”

 

Octavia leant back against her. “You’d make a much sexier Mushu than Eddie Murphy did.” In horror, her girlfriend tore her arms from around her.

 

“Take that back, take it _back_!” Raven gasped, hands pressed over her heart, expression scandalized. “You _traitor_ , how _could_ you! Eddie Murphy is the best!”

 

The younger Blake rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatics. “Okay, I’m sorry, you’re right – you are definitely not sexy.”

 

“No, no, I’m sexy alright, you got that bit right.”

 

Her brow furrowed. “Raven, that was the only thing I _said_.”

 

Raven sighed. “Yeah. I know. I had to defend Eddie Murphy’s honor though; rules of the Shrek Squad.”

 

Incredulously, O raised an eyebrow. “There’s a Shrek Squad? Actually, never mind,” she pulled a face, “I don’t want to know.”

 

“Seriously though, I’m proud of you.”

 

“I’m proud of me too.” She smirked. “Although you missed so many sessions at one point I’m surprised I actually even _started_ a project, let alone completed one.”

 

Raven raised an accusing finger in mock offense. “Hey there, watch it. We all know you wasted just as many hours of tutoring making out with me.”

 

“It’s not _my_ fault.” She grumbled. “You just do this _thing_ with your face when you’re concentrating and it’s irritatingly irresistible.”

 

“I thought you thought I _wasn’t_ sexy,” she teased.

 

Octavia punched her.

 

“Hey, _chill._ I’m only just recovering from the last major injury you managed to give me.” The punch was harder that time, but then that was only to be expected.

 

“You’re a jerk. But thanks. I could never have a made a cool small robot that hoovers my table for food crumbs and has a built in blow torch for crème brulee toasting without you.”

 

Raven perched on the desk, gladly accepting Octavia’s sweet kiss. Her hands roamed up her girlfriend’s back playfully, Octavia shivering slightly before pulling away as her phone began to ring violently; she pulled it from her pocket.

 

“Hey! Bell! She mouthed an apology at Raven, who waved her off. “ _Sí, voy a visitar más tarde. ¿Cómo está Clarke? No te pongas demasiado salvaje hasta que yo llegue._ ” She laughed. “ _¡Quiero unirme a la diversión!_ Yeah, you too.” She hung up, slipping her phone back into her jeans and turning back to Raven, who was standing, jaw pretty much hovering the floor as well as the new robot, clutching at the table behind her for support.

 

“This… This whole time?” Her voice was weak, with a hint of irritation lurking just behind it.

 

Octavia smiled broadly. “This whole time,” she confirmed.

 

Now it was Raven’s turn to do the punching. “You _asshole_ ,” she snorted “I’ve been accidentally complimenting you for literally _weeks_ and you’ve understood every single thing I have said this _entire time?_ Unbelievable.”

 

The younger Blake shrugged, smirking. “Advantages of foreign daycare? I speak it to my brother all the time – we always dumped at my Spanish neighbor’s while my mom was at work.” Raven’s head was in her hands by this point, from pure mortification. “Gotta say, Reyes, I had no idea you found me so sexily frustrating before we started our tutoring.”

 

“I hate you.” (But their linked fingers and the wide grins playing on their faces told a different story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tAKING LITERALLY ANY SUGGESTIONS 
> 
> POPULAR, RAREPAIRS, AU'S, PROMPTS
> 
> JUST COMMENT
> 
> MY WISH IS YOUR COMMAND


End file.
